


Some Phone Calls Can't Wait Til Morning

by littleblackneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, suicide references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackneko/pseuds/littleblackneko
Summary: Sam hasn't heard from Gabriel all summer, so when Gabe calls him in the middle of the night, it catches his attention.





	Some Phone Calls Can't Wait Til Morning

****

Sam hadn't been able to sleep all night. Why should he bother trying, anyway? It was summer vacation, a break from all the stress, the hours of homework, no spare moment to breathe. So he was perched on his bed, half asleep, some nature documentary flickering on the television.

 

         His eyes were closed and he was zoning out when the ringtone of his phone started blaring, breaking into his warm, relaxed environment. He launched himself across the room to silence it, not wanting to wake the whole house with the Bowling for Soup tune.

 

         The caller ID surprised him when he glanced at it. He hadn't heard from Gabriel since summer started, even though they had been inseparable during the school year, so Sam figured he was being phased out.  But no, there was the number, calling his cell at 2:38 in the morning.

 

         Sam answered the call, holding the phone to him ear only to hear heavy, shaking breaths. Really? No word for a month and a half and he was going to pull this?

 

         "Gabe, if you're going to try to pretend to be my brother having sex again, I'm not falling for it," Sam said dryly.

 

         The shaky breaths continued, and Sam was moments away from disconnecting when a sharp sentence burst out from the other end of the line. "Why shouldn't I do it, Sammy?" came Gabriel's hurried words.

 

         "What?" Sam replied, utterly confused as he realized that every sound Gabe made was filled to the brim with pure panic. "Why shouldn't you do what?"

 

         Silence.

 

         "Gabriel, answer me!"

 

         "I live five hundred feet from a train track. There's a train coming in eight minutes. Why shouldn't I go stand in front of it?"

 

         Sam felt his throat close and his heart speed up. The hand that wasn't holding the phone clenched at his side, and he managed to whisper, "Gabriel, if this is some sort of joke, I don't find it funny in the slightest." That's what it had to be, right? There was no way Gabriel could be serious about what he was saying. He just /couldn't/.

 

         "I'm completely serious,” Gabriel whispered. His hoarse voice was loud against the silence. “Sam...why does it even matter if I’m alive? What am I contributing to the world anyway? All I've been doing is lying in bed all day. I don’t go outside, I don’t read, I don’t help out, I don’t do anything! I can't! So what exactly is the point of me?"

 

         "How long have you been feeling like this?" Sam asked, trying to wrap his head around the influx of information being launched at him. He fumbled for the remote and turned off the TV.

 

         Gabriel gave an empty laugh. "I don’t fucking know...a while. Worse since we got out of school, since I haven't been forced to occupy my mind. I just don't feel like I can do anything at all, not even the stuff I like."

 

         "I had no idea you were depressed or I would have made sure to get in touch with you sooner," Sam muttered, feeling completely ashamed of himself for his lack of knowledge.

 

         "It can’t be depression," Gabriel countered. "I mean, its not like I’m feeling specifically sad or anything. I’m just lethargic and unmotivated and probably just a new level of lazy."

 

         "Depression isn't just being sad,” said Sam. “That total lack of motivation, your feelings of worthlessness, that's all depression too."

 

         "Really?" Gabe asked breathlessly.

 

         "Yeah. It’s not you, it’s your brain chemistry. What I need you to do for me," Sam said, trying hard to keep the tremors out of his voice and explain in a calm, rational manner, “is to tell your parents what you're telling me and have them take you for an evaluation at a mental health facility. Please. You need to get more help than I know how to offer. /I can't lose you, okay./ " Sam felt his voice crack as the tears began to pour. "I can't. I care about you and I need you and that is why you shouldn't go jumping in front of a train, okay? Are you with me, Gabriel?"

 

         A faint "Yeah" crackled from the phone.

 

         "I’m going to stay on the line until you wake someone up, okay?"

 

         "Sammy?"

 

         "Yeah?"

 

         "I wouldn't have made it until morning so...thank you."

 

         "Always, Gabriel. Always."

 

 


End file.
